Darker Shade Of Hero
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: There are little known heroes. Heroes that don't interest the League. But what happens when they start killing Criminals? Can the team find out the truth behind this dark group or will the unseen enemies of the be their death. Multiple oc no oc x canon. Its better than it sounds please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Darker Shade of Hero

Disclaimer: I just own the various ocs

A/N: Okay fourth times the charm T.T because of a drastic costume change that greatly affects quite a few things so I need to redo this. I know OCs aren't the great thing in the world to most but I think it's a little better because well, guy Ocs (Minus a two that come later). Well hope you all give it a chance.

Chapter one: Masks

"Hey don't knock it till you try it," Wally says nudging Dick in the shoulder. The team is gathering in the briefing room of Mount Justice.

"Wally peanut butter and bacon is gross okay," Dick says. "Only someone can eat cookies burned black would like it."

"Flash likes it," Wally whines.

"I rest my case," Dick says adjusting his sunglasses. The team enters the briefing room to see Batman awaiting them. The bat has a grimace on his face that is deeper than usual. Without a word he pulls up the holographic screen with two images.

The first is a blonde man whose entire face is hidden behind a white mask. His Kevlar suit is pure back with two belts across his chest. His shoulders a covered by a black, hooded cloak with a white inside. The second image is a younger masked figure. His mask is crimson and his hair is black. Same as the older his suit is black with one belt across his chest, on his hip and silver gauntlet's on is wrists with spikes. His cloak is black with a red inside.

"Crow and Blackbird," Batman monotones. "Superheroes looking over Haven. The league has never felt need for concern with them despite their extremely violent tendencies. Now it seems they have gone farther and we have reason to believe they are killing criminals. Your mission is to go to Haven and observe them but do not confront or interact with them." The team nods their understanding and walks to the bio ship.

Wally spares a glance at his best friend and notices he is wearing a very batman like expression. Wally places a hand on his friends shoulder.

"What's up dude," Wally asks. "Something on your mind." Dick stops walking and sighs.

"This is a bad move," Dick says. "And Bats knows it."

"What do you mean," Wally asks a confused look on face. Dick runs his hand through his hair.

"Crow is worse than Batman when it comes to having other hero in his city," Dick explains. "And…the two of them are…I don't even their cruel and intense. And Batman and Crow have been in a back and forth blackmailing battle sine before me and Blackbird came into the picture."

"What could he possibly Blackmail bats with," Wally says astonished. Dick frowns deeply.

"Our secret IDs," Robin says. "We know there's and we know theirs."

"That's bad," Wally mutters.

"You have no idea," Dick says back as he starts to walk again. "And this mission could go really bad really fast. I trust Batman but this seems so out of character for him, I'm worried."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Wally assures as they step onto the ship.

"So what do we need to know about these people," M'gann voices.

"Crow has now powers just a ridiculous amount of training and swordsmanship skills," Dick voices. "Blackbird is a Telepath and it comes out violently with massive force. And he has a tendency to throw knives at people."

"Well Batman says we should not confront them," Kaldur says. "Perhaps we will not have to deal with them at all."

"And how often do we end up just observing," Conner growls.

"Seriously," Artemis note crossing her arms over her chest. "That never happens."

?

"This is so boring," the red head behind Blackbird moans. He is dressing in red chest armor and a suit of a lighter color. He wears a mask that reveals his eyes. He is a massive boy build pure muscle. Blackbird gives an annoyed sigh.

"Then go home," the raven haired teen growl though his thickly accented voice is muffled by his mask. "I can handle this by myself."

"Crows out for the night," the red head says. "Besides you hating being alone."

"I hate it when you're right," Blackbird mutters.

"Well it doesn't happen often," the bigger boy shrugs. "Let me enjoy it." If it wasn't for his mask the red head could see Blackbird is smiling. They are silent for a few moments before Blackbird stands.

"What is it," the red head ask. Blackbird holds up his hand for silence.

"Someone's in my head," the masked hero says calmly. The taller boy frowns not for his partner but for whoever is dumb enough to make that move. Blackbird closes his eyes under his mask and smiles wickedly. His mind shouts and sends images out. Their horrifyingly violent, gruesome and dark that any person beside himself and maybe Crow would either scream or throw up. And sure enough an ear splitting shriek echoes throughout the tall buildings.

"Found um," Blackbird laughs but his laughing stops when a blur of black, blue and red knocks him hard off his feet and sailing across the roof.

"BIRD," The red head cries out as Robin, Artemis, M'gann and Wally come to the roof. Blackbird gets to his feet.

"I'm fine Titan," he says he looks around at the teens before him. "Well if isn't the sidekick squad."

"Don't call us sidekicks," Artemis shouts. Conner is still snarling with rage that some DARED to hurt his girlfriend. Blackbird's face is unreadable under his mask but he seems unfazed by the attack or even the blow to his torso.

"What the hell are you brats doing in our city," Blackbird demands. "The league should know better than to butt into our business."

"The league intervenes when so called heroes start killing people," Kaldur says his voice strong and even. Blackbird cross his arms over his chest.

"I've never killed anyone," Blackbird snaps. "or at least not in quite a few years but no one lately."

"What about Crow," Robin gives a hard look. Blackbird is unreadable but anger practically washes off of him.

"No," he growls. "Maybe your batman isn't such a great detective." Robin is about to retort when Blackbird lets out a gasp of pain and a knife slams into the roof. The team looks around to see a woman dressed in black standing on the edge of roof. Blackbird turns and Titan stares at the blood now seeping from his friend's side.

"Oooh look at all the little kiddies," the woman coos. "Tell me Blackbirdie where's your daddy tonight? Let you out of the nest all on your own?"

"Fuck you Vera," Blackbird snarls. "I dropped you off a roof last time you're not getting off so easy this time you bitch." Blackbird flicks his wrist and two swords appear.

"Blackbird," Robin's voice reads confusion and frustration.

"Get lost," Blackbird barks. "We can handle this." Still we doesn't seem to apply because Titan is frozen. Blackbird ignores this and charges Vera. The woman throws another knife but the bird blows it off. He realizes he doesn't have time to screw around because he's losing blood. The sword for now are a bluff and Vera is buying it. Blackbird suddenly skids down and kicks Vera hard in the leg. There is a horrible crack and she screams hitting the ground. and Blackbird stands and slams the hilt of his sword into her head and she goes still (A/N: I'm sorry fight scenes are hard and I suck I know).

"Boy wonder," John barks. "I need cord all I've got is cuffs and I don't trust that." Robin mutely nods and pulls the metal cord from his utility belt and hands it the other bird. Blackbird ties the woman.

"Titan I need you to carry her," Blackbird says calmly.

"You're bleeding," Titan forces out. "Shit that's bone I can see your rib." Blackbird stands fully.

"I am aware," he says. "And the longer you stand there like an overly concerned idiot the more blood I'm loose. Now if you will please pick up this bitch before I bleed out." Titan swallows and does as he is told. Blackbird turns to the team.

"I can't very well leave you all alone," Blackbird mutters. "Follow me."

?

"Why are we walking in the sewers," Artemis demands.

"Because my motorcycle can't carry a bunch of teenage brats playing superhero," Blackbird barks. "If it were just Titan and I we wouldn't be having this issue."

"Excuse me playing," Artemis demands. "And what are you doing?"

"What am doing I have been I've been doing so long I don't know anything else," Blackbird hisses. "and I don't feel the need to prove myself by being an outright bitch."

"Excuse me," Artemis demands.

"You keep saying that," Blackbird says. "I didn't know you were deaf. Ah were here." But there is a dead ended stone wall. Before anyone can voice confusion Blackbird removes a brick revealing a panel.

"YA drozd Kod dostupa : Krasnyy krylatyy," Blackbird speaks into the panel in what is now clearly a Russian accent. The wall slides back and then up revealing a long metal hallway. Blackbird leads the way down the dim hall until they reach a massive circular room. The ceiling is at least forty feet up. One wall is composed of a giant computer. There is also training equipment and a fairly equipped med bay.

"Welcome to the bunker," Blackbird says. "Or welcome back to you Robin."

"Should I call Miranda," Titan asks. Blackbird sighs in frustration.

"She's in Spain visiting her aunt," Blackbird groans. "Damn it I'm going this shit on my own. Call Crow, he's on the north side trying to make a drug bust." Blackbird pulls off his cloak and shirt. His torso is covered in scars ranging in every size possible. Most noticeable thought are burn marks on his back that appear new.

"Yeah stare at it now because it's getting bandaged in a few minutes," Blackbird hisses as he throws his mask to the floor. Underneath is a domino mask.

"You wear two masks," M'gann asks trying her hardest not to stare.

"In case the good on breaks or something," Blackbird explains, he seems tried and his lips are down cast like he's ashamed. The teen (he appears sixteen though he is very tall) moves to the med bay and pulls out antiseptic and a needle with medical thread. He cleans the wound and, ignore the worried look Titan is giving him, starts to stich his own wound. He makes quick work because clearly he has done this before. It only takes a few moments before he is done.

"So what was your mission," Blackbird asks tiredly.

"To observe you," Kaldur says carefully.

"Wow you suck at that," Blackbird growls.

"Umm Bird," Titan says nervously. "I have an unconscious serial killer hung over my shoulder and I'm not comfortable with that."

"Interview room," Blackbird says. "Lock the door behind you." Titan goes down a hall and Blackbird turns back to the team.

"Crow will be here soon," the teen says. "I suggest you get comfortable though." His voice is deeply tired and he sounds older than he is.

"Is he going to be mad," M'gann asks.

"Last time I got hurt he put someone's head threw a wall," Blackbird says. "He'll be pissed, though who he blames is up in the air."

"Comforting," Wally mutters.

"He wasn't trying to comfort you," a harsh, deep voice says and Crow step into site. "Blackbird are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blackbird mutters. Crow nods and then turns to the team.

"Despite what you children may believe," Crow begins his voice so calm it's scary. "You are still the leagues lap dogs. Thus I hold them completely responsible for any injuries my partner has revised tonight. I have already contacted them and Batman will be here in the morning."

"Vera's in the interview room," Titan says as he returns. Crow and Blackbird look at each other.

"I know you'd like to but I'm rather put off," Crow says lightly. "Would you mind?"

"No, be my guest," Blackbird waves his hand. "Besides looking at Titan he still seems slightly concerned so I'll humor him till he's certain I'm not going to drop dead."

"I don't think you're gonna die," Titan pouts. Blackbird actually smiles. Crow, under his mask, rolls his eyes before walking down the hall.

"Umm sorry but who is the massive red head," Artemis finally asks.

"This is Titan," Blackbird says. "Or amped down superman but that's only okay when I say it."

"And you do what," Robin asks.

"Umm super strength," Titan rubs the back of his neck. "I'm still kinda new at this, Blackbird is helping me out. and speaking of that; can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah," Blackbird sighs. "Can you show them to the rooms though? I think there's enough bunks and I want to take some morphine." Titan nods and motions for the team to follow him down the hall to a large room with several bunks.

"Why is this here," Artemis asks.

"Oh Blackbird says it's because this was actually a real bunker at some point," Titan explains. "You should probably sleep, its three in the morning." Titan doesn't bother with anything else he just leaves the team in awkward silence.

?

M'gann is shaken from her sleep by Conner. The green girl sits up and looks confused at the clone.

"I hear fighting," Conner says. M'gann rises and listens but hears nothing.

"Conner my hearing not as good as yours," M'gann sighs. Conner looks concerned so he moves to the lightly open door. M'gann follows and now she can hear what Conner does fairly well.

"What happened to your back," Titan's voice demands.

"I feel on a heater," Blackbird's voice says in a frustrated tone.

"Bull shit," Titan rages. "I thought we were past this lying crap! But I guess you don't really trust me! I guess the fact that I've kept all your secrets doesn't matter!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Blackbird hisses. "I just didn't want you to worry or get involved in this."

"So it really is him than," Titan sighs.

"It is," Blackbird sounds defeated. "I don't know…it's just…I haven't felt this angry in years. I don't understand how he could turn on me after everything that happened!"

"Does A know, or I," Titan asks. Blackbird laughs bitterly.

"No," he says. "I couldn't tell I, it would break her heart and A, well you know her. I didn't want to stress her out any more than she already is anyways."

"It's only going to be worse when she finds out and you didn't tell her," Titan points out. "Why is it so hard for you to just trust us?"

"If you actually have to ask me that than you're an idiot," Blackbird says. "Can we drop it please, I'm tired."

"Alright fine," Titan says. Foots steps echo up what sounds like stairs and then there is silence, leaving M'gann and Conner confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Darker Shade of Hero

Disclaimer: Just own the cast of blackbird

A/N: I always assume no one reads this because John isn't some bubbly little girl who's catwoman's sidekick but I was wonderfully surprised with two lovely reviews! Really guys thank you so very much! It means the world to me that you gave this story a chance! Also in regards to the way John treats Artemis he's saying things that I feel she should be called on and I just don't like her, at all. she is completely a turn off to me.

Chapter Two: Unpleasant Union

"Rise and shine kiddies," Blackbird says leaning on the door frame. They have no way of telling whether it is day or night. Blackbird has his full face mask back on which looks awkward with gray jeans and a well-worn AC/DC t-shirt.

"The show is about to start," Blackbird chides as he turns and walks back down the hallway. Once the team returns to the main room the see Crow and Batman standing toe to toe. Both are completely calm but the rage and hatred is so thick in the air its visible.

"Damn this is like Darth Vader Vs. Ironman," Titan, now in jeans in a gray t-shirt, whispers nudging Blackbird's shoulder.

"I don't understand the reference," Blackbird monotones. "Besides this has happened like ten times since I've been living with Crow."

"Dang I've only seen seven," Robin mutters. Neither seemed fazed by their mentors impending verbal battle.

"The league has no business in what I do," Crow says coolly.

"Dropping woman off buildings warrants concern," Batman says. "And your integration methods are boarding on criminal."

"In his defense that's me about 90% of the time," Blackbird points out feeling a need to defend his mentor. "And I dropped Vera off a building too. So yeah if the league should be pissed at anyone it should be me." Crow gives a snorted laugh.

"You've done a wonderful job or raising him," batman says in a harsh tone with a straight face. Crow smirks (though it's under his mask).

"I know," Crow says. "He makes me prouder and prouder every day." The mocking in his tone is so clear that it might as well be spelt in neon letters.

"Now if you don't need anything else please take your little 'team' and leave," Crow says. Batman doesn't move but does something no one expects; he pulls out a picture of a woman. Blackbird approaches his mentor's side.

"Irina Asratyan," Crow says lightly. "How did you get this?"

"She contacted the league," Batman says. "I believe she's an associate of yours?" Blackbird gives a snort of distain.

"Former," Crow says. "We haven't spoken in six years." Batman nods.

"She has information that could be of grave importance to the league," batman says. "Though we are in great disagreement on this; the league would like you to work with us on this matter. It seems you are one of the few people with extensive knowledge of these people."

"Unfortunately that's true," Crow growls. "And as much as I _loath _to admit this, I'd prefer it be me handling matters with them than anyone else. I will work with you, but it leaves the issue of what Blackbird will be doing during that time period.

"What," Blackbird whips his head to stare at Crow. "No way! I don't trust Irina, I don't trust the people she works with and I don't trust the league! I'm not letting you do this alone." Crow puts a hand on Blackbird's shoulder.

"You know what comes with her," Crow says. "I don't want you in the same country as him let alone within a few feet."

"Come on that was six years ago," Blackbird snaps. "I can handle myself!"

"I know," Crow says. "I…I just don't want to risk anything. Prosto poverʹte mne moyego syna." Blackbird sighs in defeat.

"YA, otets , yego vsem ostalʹnym, chto menya bespokoit," Blackbird says back. "But I really don't want to be here alone all the time."

"Perhaps you could stay with the team," Batman offers though he should ever so slightly unsure.

"Don't really want that either," Blackbird sighs.

"I'll go with you," Lucas offers. "My life gets really boring without you anyways."

"Then it's settled," Batman says though no one in the room really seems settled with the idea, not at all.

?

The computer announces the code to let Blackbird and Titan into the cave and the two are, for lack of any better words, bickering like an old married couple.

"Dude it's your own fault," Titan says. "Take normal classes, for normal high school kids and you'd have more time to sleep."

"Oh shut it," Blackbird says. "Unlike you I don't get full rides for sports and shit!" M'gann is the first to approach the pair. She is taken aback to see that Blackbird, still wearing domino masks with civvies, is walking with a cane.

"Oh no Superboy didn't do that to you did he," the Martian asks worriedly.

"No," Blackbird says. "This has been this way for…I don't have the slightest clue when this happened. One just my leg just stopped working. Probably that compound fracture being reset with a hammer and cloth."

"Dude censorship," Titan sticks out his tongue. "That's gross!"

"World doesn't have censorship and neither do I," Blackbird says. "Besides she asked." Titan rolls his eyes.

"I'm Lucas by the way," the red head says. "And he's not going to tell anyone because he's all untrusting." Blackbird scoffs.

"Well," Blackbird shoves his hands in his pocket. "Anyways sorry I kinda mind blasted you with weird shit. I don't like people in my head."

"It's alright," M'gann says. "I should remember things like that aren't always okay on earth."

"Yeah Bird maybe you should take note from that," Lucas teases. "Quite poking around in everyone's head."

"I like blackmailing material," Blackbird shrugs. "You never know when you're gonna need blackmail."

"You really do take after Crow," Robin says as he comes into the room with Wally.

"Better than the alternatives," Blackbird shrugs. Looking at Robin and Blackbird one can see that Blackbird has almost a foot of high on his fellow bird themed hero. Blackbird is also slightly more built. Still their hair is similar in color and wearing a domino mask they look even more similar. The two stare at each other, as if they are sizing one another up.

"See daddy bats still has your ID under lock and key," Blackbird says.

"You're not any too eager to show off yours," Robin points out.

"That's my choice," Blackbird notes. "So did you have to tell the speedster or did he figure it out."

"I told him," Dick says. Blackbird laughs and Wally scowls.

"Same with Luke," Blackbird smiles. "And I was literally spoon feeding him the hints!" The two laugh. M'gann and Wally note Blackbird seems to have lost a lot of the snide coldness he displayed the night before. Certainly he is only slightly unpleasant to be with at this point.

"I made cookies," M'gann says as the five walks to the kitchen of mountain Justice. M'gann has surprisingly not burned the cookies and there are several sandwiches as well.

"Do you want a sandwich," M'gann asks the two new comers.

"Sorry I don't eat meat," Blackbird says.

"You're an animal rights activist," Wally raises a skeptical eyebrow. Blackbird shrugs.

"Not in the least," Blackbird says. "Meat just makes me feel sick." Blackbird takes a bite out of one of the cookies. Conner, Artemis and Kaldur now come into the kitchen join the five already there. Blackbird gives Artemis a hard look. The way she looks and her posture does nothing to improve his outlook on her (though he does note that A as the same boots she does).

Notably because Blackbird constantly reads minds he knows more than he should about the team and sordidly he's decided the only ones not lying about something are Wally and Dick. Still he chooses not to push any of this; he doesn't plan to be with team long. Interfering seems pointless, it's not his issue, not his focus. Blackbird sighs and pulls out a thermos and pours the content into the cap.

"Eww what is that it smells awful," Artemis demands.

"It's tea," Blackbird says snaps. "It's for headaches."

"Do you suffer from Migraines," Kaldur asks showing concern for his new teammate. Blackbird sighs.

"Sort of," Blackbird shrugs. "I've had them ever since I got my telekinesis. The tea taste awful but it helps."

"You know you read peoples mind but you don't throw stuff around or move stuff with your mind like Miss M," Wally points out.

"Because I suck at it," Blackbird says simply. "I have too much force not enough control and I break stuff."

"Really," Artemis puts a hand on her hip. "And how old are you? Sixteen?"

"Well excuse me Miss Bitch," Blackbird snorts. "My mentor isn't a telepath so I don't get lessons handed to me on a plate."

"So if you lifted an apple what would happen," Wally asks.

"It would get crushed to bits," Blackbird says. "That's why I'm not allowed to pick up people."

"Dude you have to do it," Wally says.

"No," Blackbird says flatly. "It'll just make a mess."

"Don't be a girl," Wally says placing a bright red apple on the counter in front. "Do it!"

"No," Blackbird snaps.

"Oh Birdie just do it," Lucas nudges his shoulder. "He's not doing to stop whining about it until you do."

"It's a waste of food," Blackbird growls. "But if it will shut up fine." The teen closes his eyes and focus intently. The apple rises off the counter and gets about two feet off the counter before it shakes violently and then splatters against the walls, the counters and everyone's faces. Blackbird whips the apple bits off his face.

"And this kiddies is why when I say I don't want to do something, you don't pester me on it," Blackbird says. Titan laughs loudly.

"Don't worry I made him to the same thing with an orange," Lucas says. "My mom was so pissed at me." Blackbird shrugs and picks up a rag and starts cleaning the mess he made.

"Oh let me help," M'gann offers.

"He made the mess," Conner barks. Blackbird surely has set a bad tone with the clone when he attacked his girlfriend. Still the teen can't be bothered with it.

"I can handle it," Blackbird sighs setting his cane on the counter. Lucas makes an effort to help but Blackbird waves him off. Really it should be Wally who is helping because he's the one who egged the bird into doing it. Still he guesses he should push through it. Once the kitchen is clean the team goes to the couches and sits down. The groups start bittering about what to watch which ends in a screaming match between Wally and Artemis.

"God this is annoying," Blackbird growls. "How do you even tolerate these two?"

"You get used to it," Robin sighs. "Don't you have friends that fight?"

"I have a Crow," Blackbird says. "And a Titan. They Crow insults the Titan and the Titan is…"

"Terrified of that man," Titan finishes for his friends. "Your dad is insane!"

"So Crow is your father," M'gann voices. "I was wondering about that."

"But you two look nothing alike," Conner says.

"Well he's not my biological father," Blackbird shrugs. "he adopted me."

"So he's not your real dad," Conner is not trying to be mean, the clone simply doesn't understand adoption (A/N: obviously because he is not close with Superman he would not know that he was adopted and would have never had it explained to him).

"No he's my real dad," Blackbird says. "Biology doesn't matter. I never met my biological parents. Crow is the only father I've ever know and the only one I ever want."

"You don't want to meet your birth parents," M'gann inquires. Blackbird sighs in frustration.

"The only reason I'd ever want to know was to see If I'm a full blood Russian," Blackbird says. "Really that country has the twelfth highest suicide rate and fourth alcoholism rate I could be in trouble."

"it doesn't bother you at all you never met your parents," Robin asks thinking of his own parents.

"Not in the least," Blackbird says. "I'm happy."

A/N: Because the people reading this will probably never read the Original Comic of Blackbird the truth behind Blackbird's mother is she is a Russian Trafficking lord. The whole issue comes up much later in the comic after the introduction of several characters and Villains. Anyways thanks again for the reviews and I hope this chapter was pleasing too!


End file.
